United Sanctuary
"United Sanctuary" (ユナイテッドサンクチュアリ Yunaiteddo Sankuchuari) is a small nation that is primarily dominated by the Royal Paladin clan, ruled by Alfred, and Soul Saver Dragon as the current dragon guardian. It follows a monarchical system of government; the previous ruler's name is Ezzel, Alfred's father. The nation is usually at war with its neighbour, Dragon Empire. The other prominent force in the United Sanctuary is Oracle Think Tank, a corporation of magically-talented individuals led by the goddess CEO Amaterasu, and guarded by the Oracle Guardians. United Sanctuary is stated to be a holy nation, which combines old traditions with scientific technology. Outside the laws of the United Sanctuary are the Shadow Paladins, founded by Phantom Blaster Dragon in opposition to his ancient enemy the Royal Paladins. The Shadow Paladins are primarily composed of rogue Royal Paladins like Blaster Dark and Darkside Trumpeter, as well as enemies of the state like Skull Witch, Nemain. Their current Grandmaster is Blaster Dark after Morded Phantom set out to search for Gust Blaster Dragon, his other "half", and passed it down to him. The Angel Feather clan also inhabits here, shown to take forms of doctors, nurses, hospitals and many other healing/healer aspects. They are under the supervision of the Chief Nurse, Shamsiel. The Genesis clan are group of witches and deities from the beliefs and rituals of the Oracle Think Tank. They are currently lead by Cosmic Regalia, CEO Yggdrasil. After the defeat of Phantom Blaster Overlord with the help of Majesty Lord Blaster, Void sealed the heroes, Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark and Dragonic Overlord. Thus, the Royal Paladins and Shadow Paladins were thrown into disarray and dissolved. Royal Paladin's Fang of Light, Garmore created the new clan, Gold Paladin, composed of the Knights left from the Royal Paladins and Shadow Paladins and becoming Great Silver Wolf, Garmore, to liberate the heroes. With the help of Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel, the captured heroes were released from Void's sealing. After the War of Liberation, the Gold Paladins were officially recognized as the second regular army of the Nation. Many of the Knights from the Royal Paladins which were scattered during the War were recruited by Blaster Blade as he founded the Liberators under the Gold Paladins and led by the revived Alfred. Blaster Dark returned to the Shadow Paladins and created the Revengers who operate as an assassination squad for the Nation. The United Sanctuary has become the last foothold against the invading Link Joker, a clan created by Void. At some point in the nation's history, Oracle Think Tank and Sage of Guidance, Zenon foretold the disappearance of Blaster Blade. To stand against this fate, Blaster Blade created the Seekers. However, Link Joker traveled back in time and captured Blaster Blade, leading to an alternate timeline. In the now altered present, Blaster Blade has become Blaster Joker and Percival has replaced Blaster Blade as one of the Liberator's commanding officers. However, an alternate version of Dragonic Overlord, who still remembers the timeline in which Blaster Blade wasn't reversed, created the Perdition faction of Kagero and defeated Blaster Joker, thus returning him to normal. The void then tried to possess Dragonic Overlord, but Blaster Blade cut its seed and scattered it across Cray so that Link Joker will not invade the planet again. Sometime later, the Dragon Empire's forces, led by Dragonic Blademaster, invaded the Sanctuary. To combat the invasion, Altmile organized an expedition force. Once they got there, Dragonic Blademaster nearly wiped out Altmile's forces. However, Gablade appeared through Stride and chased off Kagero. This nation's Zeroth Dragon is Ultima. This nation's Progenitor Dragon is Agnos. This nation is represented with the color yellow. Background United Sanctuary's Cultural Heritage and Monuments (Partial) *"The Statue of King of Knights, Alfred"---A statue said to be left by a mysterious man from another world *"The Stele of Divine Dragon Knight"---A stone stele with quotes of a legendary knight with a divine dragon as his/her mount *"Tome of Zenon"---A book written by the Sage of Time, with over half of it written in mysterious texts like secret codes *"The First Generation Blaster Armament"---The remains of the earliest Blaster armament, difficult to control at that time *"The First Generation Blaze Armament"---The remains of the earliest Blaze armament, built as experimental weapons before Blaster armament *"Divine Sword, Fides"---The divine sword, returned to the Sanctuary. In times of emergency, this sword is allowed to be actually used, only by the greatest knight. *"Sanctuary Guard Temple"---The only remaining building built in the times of the White Dragon King. *"Fossil of Gigantic Magical Beast"---The fossil of an extinct gigantic high beast. *"Lion Mane Stallions"---Gallant horses with manes of lion. They have long lifespan, but they are few in number. Clans from this Nation The clan box of this nation appears yellow-colored. *Angel Feather *Genesis *Gold Paladin *Oracle Think Tank *Royal Paladin *Shadow Paladin Other TowerVG64.png|Nation's tower shown in the manga Throne-VG64.png|King's throne shown in the manga OTTShrine-NM.png|Oracle Think Tank's shrine shown in Neon Messiah movie City-NX30.png|A city shown in NX #30 Tower-V35.png|Nation's tower shown in V #35 City-V48.png|A city shown in V #48 Throne-V94.png|King's throne shown in V #49 Tower-V94.png|Nation's tower, including Wandering Star Brandt approaching, shown in V #49 Trivia *Battle Flag Knight, Laudine, Battle Flag Knight, Constance, Boardgal Liberator, Knight of Festival and Leading Jewel Knight, Salome all have this nation's flag in their card backgrounds. *United Sanctuary and Dragon Empire used to be one nation known as "Grand Sanctuary". However, after a civil war, the country split into those two nations. *This nation has the most clans so far - the nation that has the second most clans is the Dragon Empire. *Booster Set 8: Blue Storm Armada is the only set so far that doesn't have a clan from United Sanctuary in it. *Ironically, FIVA's United Sanctuary Branch's original philosophy values victory above all else and teaches that weakness is a sin. **This is the opposite of the nation's depiction in the game's lore, which describes it as a righteous, holy nation. Category:Nation Category:Clan Category:United Sanctuary